


Cause I keep getting all the things that I want

by DaMidnighter



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: M/M, based on a line in 5.1.1 but doesnt spoil further, stupid sexy Great Transgressor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: Aegis Alver is serious, professional, knightly, and definitely not falling for one Great Transgressor
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Cause I keep getting all the things that I want

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know these two well enough yet to be writing them.  
> and yet I did.  
> so pardon any OOC

“Ssoo… I was right, wasn’t I?”

Aegis blinks. Vicious suddenly approaching him the moment they were alone is alarming enough; the cryptic words do little to assuage his concerns.

"I… beg your pardon?" Aegis feels inclined to disagree by default - the Great Transgressor was rarely right from Aegis’ point of view. But his natural desire to set things straight incites him to inquire further.

Vicious' reply comes with a cheeky grin and a step closer. 

"Earlier today. Your… preferences." 

Aegis instinctively takes a step back and notes the wall he's almost against now. He still questions Vicious' intentions and rapidly observes their surroundings in the room at the inn - if need be, could he make it to the door…? 

The thought gets cut short when the taller man dashes to Aegis, driving him into the wall. An arm slams onto the wall between him and the hopelessly distant door, blocking the way. Aegis' eyes dart from the obstacle to the man cornering him.

Vicious' smile is cocky, as usual, but with a calmness Aegis doesn't remember seeing from him before. He's almost… charming. 

"You like men, yeah?"

Aegis feels a flush on his cheeks before any conscious reaction reaches him. It's not that he tries to hide it or anything… but being confronted like this… Aegis dodges the piercing, confident eyes staring at him expectantly and his glance lands on the dark hair elegantly curling on one side of Vicious’ neck. The blood-red ends of otherwise black locks visually match Vicious' grim reputation.

Vicious shifts and the distance between them seems even smaller. Aegis knows he can't let such a trifle thing as this get to him and takes a deep breath, drawing from his inner knightliness. 

"...yes. That's right. What of it?" he answers, not quite defiant but certainly determined.

Aegis isn't sure what to expect after he previously failed to ascertain Vicious' intentions. Most likely the insufferable man is trying to get on his nerves, and with any luck, would give up soon when the steadfast Aegis proves unamusing--

"Then how about me?" Vicious asks, voice low and inviting. Aegis finds himself freezing for a moment.

"Wh, huh…?"  _ So much for that knightliness…  _ Vicious sighs in exasperation and Aegis kind of feels him on that. 

"Come  _ on _ , even you can't be  _ that  _ slow! You think I’m hot, riiiight~?"

Right. Vicious is  _ definitely  _ flirting with him.

Although, even if it kills him, Aegis will  _ not  _ admit the egregious man is once again correct.

“Wh, what n-nonsense! You?! A transgressor all too eager to defile everything I value, starting with human lives?! Hmph. You make me  _ sick. _ ”  _ There. That went pretty well. _

Aegis is  _ not  _ prepared for the gloved hand suddenly caressing his cheek and sliding along to cup his chin. He’s forced to look Vicious on the eye - half-lidded and alluring as they are… Accompanied by a smirk that is utterly aggravating and thoroughly sexy... 

“Sick with how horny you are, eh?” The annoyed remark Aegis wanted to reply with fast makes way for an alarmed yelp when Vicious shoves his leg between Aegis’ and rubs against him. Aegis’ face feels hot. How is he reacting this much to so little…?! Vicious slowly grinds their bodies together and the strained gasps Aegis is making are so embarrassing, he can’t just let this man do whatever he wants--

“Gh… s-stop…!” he groans, and to his surprise, Vicious listens, withdrawing his leg - though not moving from blocking Aegis against the wall.

“Mm. Here’s a teensy partin’ gift for ya,” the transgressor quips, and Aegis’ objections go unheard as Vicious claims his lips. Aegis finds it hard to concentrate on resisting - the kiss is passionate like he’s never experienced before. Soft lips caressing his own, nimble tongue slipping in between and suddenly Aegis is responding to the kiss, eager mouth against another, hungry gasps between them--

Reality is a cold slap in the face when Vicious suddenly breaks the kiss and Aegis faces the truth of just how into it he was. He hastily covers his mouth with his palm as Vicious finally releases him and backs off with a victorious smirk.

“Guhaha! Think about it, won’t ya,  _ cherry boy? _ ” And with an absent-minded wave of his hand, the man saunters to the door and exits before Aegis recovers enough to control his basic brain functions. 

What irritates Aegis most isn’t Vicious’ aggravating attitude over what just transpired, either - it’s that he knows he definitely  _ will  _ think about it, whether he wants to or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is lazy song lyric loaner asjfhasd  
> Vicious just came and sinned all over and my heart cant take it and Aegis got dragged into it  
> **The line this is based on is a bit different on global than JP Crestoria, Vicious comments on Aegis' history with women but in JP he just outright says you like guys huh


End file.
